


La oscuridad que reina en las personas

by TatsuEigo



Series: Cow-t 7 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuEigo/pseuds/TatsuEigo
Summary: Nick autore: TatsuEigoFandom: Yuri on Ice!!!Titolo: La oscuridad en las personasPersonaggi: Jean Jacques Leroy, Yuri PlisetskyPairing: nessunoGenere: AngstAvvisi: Missing momentsRating: verdeParole: 2080Prompt: Oscurità





	

Il giorno della finale del Grand Prix era finalmente arrivato e Jean Jacques si svegliò molto presto: era andato a dormire relativamente tardi, dopo gli allenamenti e l'eccitazione per l'ennesima finale gli aveva fatto aprire gli occhi molto presto. Il sole ancora non splendeva nel cielo, difatti erano appena le sei del mattino e lì a Barcellona era molto diverso rispetto alla sua terra, il Canada. Si alzò dal letto sbadigliando e si stiracchiò, prima di dirigersi nella doccia.   
Sarebbe sceso a fare colazione e poi sarebbe andato subito a fare le ultime prove prima del programma corto, carico di energia proprio come gli anni passati: l'anno prima era salito sul podio, in terza posizione, ma quest'anno puntava a lidi ben più alti, soprattutto se si considerava l'assenza di Viktor Nikiforov. Quello era già un ostacolo in meno da superare: Yuri invece sarebbe stato comunque facile da superare, come nelle due gare che poi li avevano portati fino a lì.   
Non si preoccupava molto degli altri, ad essere del tutto sincero, per lui non costituivano una minaccia e con il proprio programma corto e quello libero, li avrebbe sbaragliati in men che non si dica, conquistando questa volta il gradino pi alto del podio al Grand Prix. Una volta che fu in sala ristorante si stupì non poco di trovarvi già il biondo russo: non lo aveva mai visto lì così presto, era una cosa così rara...   
Non esitò minimamente a prendere dei deliziosi pancakes e un cappuccino, andando infine a sedersi allo stesso tavolo del russo, con un sorriso strafottente, che fece irritare Yuri.   
  
"Che vuoi da me, Jean Jacques? Con tutta la sala libera perché sei venuto proprio al mio tavolo?" Chiese in tono alterato Yurio, fissandolo malissimo. La giornata era iniziata bene, ma in quel momento avrebbe preferito che l'altro non fosse lì.   
"Buongiorno anche a te, Yuri-chan, così irascibili anche di prima mattina, eh?" Gli fece l'occhiolino, facendo volutamente finta di niente e non rispose alla sua domanda, suscitando in lui ancor più rabbia. In fin dei conti al canadese piaceva vedere il ragazzino arrabbiato, osservare i lineamenti del suo viso perfetto contrarsi in smorfie di rabbia o disgusto.   
"Non osare chiamarmi Yuri-chan, idiota. Certo che lo sono con il tuo faccione brutto davanti a me." Portò le mani al petto e lo guardò molto storto, sbuffando. "Lasciami mangiare in pace, non ho più intenzione di rivolgerti la parola o ascoltare ciò che dici." Riprese a mangiare, prendendo le cuffie e le mise nelle orecchie, ascoltando la canzone del proprio programma corto, deciso più che mai a ignorare il maggiore.   
"Mi diverto troppo a vederti arrabbiato e poi sei così tenero quando lo diventi, che mi induci solamente a stuzzicarti sempre di più, prima ballerina." Iniziò a mangiare i pan cakes, cercando comunque di lasciarlo in pace ora, dato che non voleva rovinarsi la giornata iniziata così bene. Quando finì, si alzò e portò via le proprie cose, prima di tornare dal russo, che aveva finito a sua volta di mangiare. "Allora, Yuri-chan, vai ad allenarti?" Portò le braccia al petto e lo osservò con il suo tipico sorriso che riusciva a mandarlo in bestia.   
"Pensi di riuscire a lasciarmi in pace? Non ho alcuna intenzione di renderti partecipe di ciò che faccio, non sono di certo affari tuoi." Gli diede un calcio sul fondoschiena, portando infine anche lui a posto le proprie cose. "A questo pomeriggio Jean Jacques e no, non vincerai anche questa volta." Si avviò verso l'uscita del ristorante e si fermò sulla soglia per un attimo.   
"Credi davvero di riuscire a battermi? Sei ancora lontano anni luce, gattino."   
  
  
Lo superò senza alcuna difficoltà, tornado in camera per prendere i pattini e infine scese alla pista di allenamento. Le cuffie erano già nelle sue orecchie quando mise i pattini in pista e iniziò a scivolare sul ghiaccio, concentrato solo sulla melodia che si irradiava nel suo canale uditivo, immaginava qualcuno pattinare su quella stessa canzone, nel suo stesso identico modo.   
In realtà era solo un'ombra di sé, gli succedeva ad ogni allenamento e gara... Terminò solo qualche ora dopo quando sentì le voci dei genitori, nonché allenatori, chiamarlo per farlo smettere: non doveva sforzarsi così tanto prima di una gara così importante. Tolse le cuffiette e uscì sorridente dalla pista, facendo la sua posa alla JJ Style per tranquillizzarli: era in piena forma ed era certo che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Sedutosi su una delle panchine nello spogliatoio si tolse i pattini e indossò le scarpe normali, per poi rientrare in albergo. Ciò che non si aspettava di certo, era di dover affrontare una conferenza stampa prima della finale, così dal nulla.   
  
  
"Come si sente oggi, Mister Leroy?" Chiese subito una delle giornaliste presenti in sala, mentre lui era seduto ad un tavolo di quelli utilizzati per gli annunci davanti a molte persone.   
"Gli allenamenti negli ultimi giorni sono andati tutti alla perfezioni, sono in piena forma." Rispose Jean con una professionalità senza paragoni, sorridendo cordialmente.   
"Che posto crede di riuscire a strappare quest'anno, visti gli avversari e la loro bravura? L'assenza di un pattinatore come Viktor Nikiforov si fa sentire o crede che riuscirà a primeggiare come nelle due gare che ha affrontato per qualificarsi qui?" Questa volta fu un uomo a fargli quelle domande e portava occhiali spessi, che si sistemò per bene sul naso.   
"Posso affermare con certezza che nella condizione atletica in cui sono adesso non avrò problemi a prendermi il primo posto: l'unico che veramente mi preoccupa è Yuri Plisetsky, ma l'ho già battuto e di certo non mi ci vorrà molto per farlo anche una terza volta." Quella era quasi come una sfida e, dato che stava andando in onda, con molta probabilmente il russo e gli altri quattro la stavano guardando. "L'assenza di Viktor non mi cambia nulla: darò tutto me stesso per vincere la medaglia d'oro, senza sottovalutare gli altri." Posò il mento sulla mano, mentre il gomito si posò sul tavolo davanti a lui.   
"La presenza e costanza di Yuuri Katsuki invece?" Un altro reporter si intromise, facendolo sospirare lievemente: era già stanco e stufo in realtà.   
"L'anno scorso Katsuki si è piazzato ultimo facendo una performance a dir poco imbarazzante. L'allenamento da parte di Viktor lo ha di sicuro reso più sicuro, ma non so quanto riuscirà ad arrivare in alto anche quest'anno. Sarà tutto da vedere, posso parlare solo per me, in questo momento." Sperava davvero che nessuno avesse altre domande, perché iniziava anche a sentirsi un po' a disagio a causa di esse.   
"Un'ultima domanda, Mister Leroy, a meno che i miei colleghi non ne abbiano altre. Ha dichiarato che se vincerà l'oro, chiederà la mano della sua fidanzata. Corrisponde alla verità? Questo significa che poi si ritirerà? O avete deciso che lei le lascerà continuare la sua carriera?"   
No, non era stata una sola domanda, ma non poteva di certo tirarsi indietro dal rispondere. Aspettò qualche minuto, in cui rimase a occhi chiusi, pensando a cosa dire, per poi riaprirli e parlare. "Non ho alcuna intenzione di ritirarmi, ho ancora davanti a me vari anni di carriera, prima di poterlo fare a tutti gli effetti, non ho intenzione di sprecarli e lei lo sa benissimo. Inoltre mi sostiene sempre nel migliore dei modi, per quanto può e sa benissimo quanto sia importante il pattinaggio per me, quindi non ci saranno problemi a riguardo." Fece la posa alla JJ Style, facendo un occhiolino alla telecamera. "Se invece non lo vincerò, il matrimonio aspetterà." Annunciò con una sicurezza disarmante, scrollando infine le spalle e guardò ad uno ad uno i vari giornalisti presenti in sala, aspettandosi altre domande, che infatti non tardarono minimamente ad arrivare.   
"Qual'è il suo rapporto con il pattinatore russo Yuri Plisetsky? Lei sembra volerlo sempre stuzzicare o far arrabbiare, come mai?" Quella donna era sicuramente una reporter di una qualche rivista di gossip, perché non erano possibili domande simili.   
"Non c'è nessun rapporto, siamo solo due nemici e mi diverto spesso e volentieri a farlo incazzare, tutto qui." Non esitò nemmeno per mezzo secondo nel dare quella risposta. La gente non doveva pensare male, dopotutto si divertiva solamente.   
"La sua fidanzata la ama veramente, Mister Leroy, oppure sta con Lei solo perché è il Re JJ, perché è famoso?" Una vipera, ecco cos'era quella donna.   
"....." La domanda lasciò Jean letteralmente a bocca aperta e non sapeva nemmeno cosa rispondere: nella sua testa ovviamente Isabella stava con lui perché lo amava, non per il fatto che era famoso o per i soldi. Scosse per un attimo la testa, incredulo, facendo infine un respiro profondo. "Sta con me perché... Mi ama. Ora se non vi dispiace, la conferenza è terminata, arrivederci."   
  
  
Si alzò dalla sedia e si diresse verso l'uscita della sala, guardando a terra: non aveva tempo per andare ad appurare la verità con la sua Isabella e quelle parole continuavano a rimbombargli in testa. Venne raggiunto poco dopo dai genitori, che erano preoccupati per il suo attuale stato mentale. Una cosa simile non ci voleva proprio, soprattutto perché sapevano quanto il figlio amasse la ragazza e ora, prima della finale, si sentiva rivolgere tali domande.   
La madre gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla, guardandolo... Era davvero strano vederlo così, ma contemporaneamente ciò che la inquietava era che quello avrebbe sicuramente intaccato la sua performance. Poteva mettere la mano sul fuoco per questo e di certo non se la sarebbe scottata.   
JJ non disse nulla e si limitò a camminare, passandosi una mano tra i capelli, mentre molti pensieri brutti andavano ad affollargli la testa. Vedeva davanti ai suoi occhi Isabella ridersela con qualche altro ragazzo canadese, mentre lui era impegnato nelle varie trasferte. La vedeva chiaramente tradirlo con dei conoscenti e la cosa lo mandava in trance. Non aveva alcuna prova, solo una domanda di una reporter eppure quella era stata sufficiente per gettarlo nel panico e farlo invadere dall'oscurità. Camminava e in realtà nemmeno sapeva dove stesse andando: davanti a sé vedeva solo nero, niente luce, niente corridoio, niente porte: solo il nulla più assoluto. Era stato svuotato di tutto, le certezze avute fino a quel momento stavano vacillando e sapeva che era idiota da parte sua, dato che non aveva prove, ma la sua mente aveva già elaborato tutto.   
Arrivato in camera si distese sul letto e si addormentò profondamente, salvo poi essere svegliato due ore dopo dai genitori, perché ormai il tempo prima della finale era esaurito e doveva prepararsi, oltre che presentarsi al complesso sportivo che ospitava la competizione.   
L'oscurità che lo aveva avvolto fino a qualche minuto prima non accennava ad andarsene ed era consapevole che probabilmente non sarebbe affatto sparita, ma non doveva pensarci, doveva lasciarsi tutto alle spalle e concentrarsi sulla sua esibizione, o non avrebbe mai conquistato l'oro tanto agognato. Rimase in religioso silenzio tutto il tempo, salvo poi importunare, come suo solito, Yuri, poco prima dell'esibizione. Fare quello lo aiutò un poco, ma mentre aspettava che Otabek uscisse dall'anello di ghiaccio, lo sguardo del kazako ebbe come un brutto malaugurio per lui.   
Entrò con fare deciso sul ghiaccio e dopo alcune parole scambiate con i genitori, iniziò la sua esibizione, ma fece subito un errore sul quadruplo toe loop, che si trasformò in un toe loop singolo. Man mano che andava avanti, continuava a sbagliare i salti, uno dopo l'altro, mentre si sentiva ogni volta sprofondare sempre di più nell'oscurità che credeva essere sparita.   
Non aveva un vero e proprio motivo per cui continuare a sprofondare e non riuscire a rialzarsi, eppure sembrava proprio che il suo corpo non ne volesse proprio sapere di reagire positivamente, di fare ciò che gli diceva.   
A fine esibizione si lasciò andare sul ghiaccio, fissando a terra distrutto: era stata la sua peggiore esibizione da quando aveva messo piede nelle competizioni importanti e si sentiva cuore e anima a pezzi; vedere poi i suoi sostenitori piangere non faceva altro che peggiorare le cose, ma doveva essere forte e rifarsi il giorno dopo.   
Con quel sesto posto le speranze per la medaglia d'oro erano praticamente zero e questo lo sapeva benissimo pure lui. Poteva anche immaginare tutta la rabbia di Yuri, perché di sicuro avrebbe preferito batterlo ad armi pari, non così. Aspettava i risultati e guardava a terra, ma quando sentì i suoi tifosi chiamarlo... Si alzò e fece la sua solita posa, usando il sorriso più falso che aveva in repertorio: se non trovava una soluzione, sarebbe sprofondato ancor di più.


End file.
